Ask Tobi
by Tobi's lil' sis
Summary: Tobi and other Akatsuki members are asked questions. With three random OC's from my sister, helping them. Can they keep their sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Two girls jump onto a stage then the live auidines starts clapping like crazy.

"Hi, I'm Misa!" The slightly taller girl with dirty blonde hair that went to her shoulder-blades shouted.

Her blue-green eyes showed happiness.

"And I'm Tanya" The shorter one said, her blonde hair went to her chin, and her blue eyes showed happiness.

"Are host Tobi should be here, but umm... we lost him in traffic" Misa said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Tobi, Sasori and Deidara-sempai are here!" A voice shouted.

All of a sudden the three ninja jumped on the stage.

"Hi I'm Tobi your host" Tobi beamed smiling under his annoying orange and black mask.

"I'm Deidara your co-host, hmm" Deidara said as Misa tried to yank his bright blonde pony tail.

"And I'm your other co-host Sasori" Sasori said givingTanya an annoyed look because she was standing next to him to see how much taller she needed to be to be his height.

"Tobi promises the next chapter will be longer, but you need to send in questions!" Tobi shouted almost attacking the camera girl.

"Misa if he attacks my Camera your dead" The camera girl said.

"The camera girl is my friend Sarah" Maranda said.

"Tobi is Sarah-san's friend" Tobi shreiked.

Deidara and Sasori hit him. The lights on the stage faded and that was that... for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Misa came sliding onto the stage before tripping over her feet. Tanya jumps on the stage before tripping over Misa. Tobi runs on to help them, but then trips over both of them. Deidara and Sasori calmly walk onto the stage and look at them.

"Bakas, un" Deidara said.

"Shut up" Misa screamed.

"Are we doing the show or not?" Tanya asked.

"Yea are you?" Some dude from the adieunts shouted.

Sasori threw a poisned kunai at him and he died instantly. Tobi and Tanya looked at each other and backed away slowly.

"Back away slowly will ya" Tanya asked.

"Back away slowly?" Misa asked. "I'm about to run for the hills!"

"Get on with it" Sasori said.

Deidara chuckled at Tanya's annoyed face. They all walked over to a table, and sat down. Misa pulled out her laptop and opened the first letter.

_dear tobi: _

_1. why did you join atkutski, for the doughnauts, or the hat?  
>2. deidera, are you in love with sasori or tobi, or my oc from my story eliza, cuz she(and me) loves you! OR ANYONE ELSE?<br>3. TOBI dose your mask really taste like a lolipop, or is this just a myth?  
>4. everyone,if you had to be a fangirl of a leaf shinobi, who would you pick?<br>5. sasori, where do you buy your hair dye?  
>6. deidera, why do you always say un? un.<br>7. as you ARE all members of atkutsuki, tell me, is there any kisamexitachi or hidanxkakuzu or zetsuxtsunade actually happening? OR any other couples i feel i need to know about?  
>8. deidera, is that eyeliner or just the way your eyes are?<br>PLZ AWNSER! =)_

_Hawkowl24_

"Tobi joined for the hat!" Tobi shouted waving his arms around like crazy.

"Deidara answer the next question" Misa said holding back her laughter.

"I'm NOT gay, un!" Deidara shouted.

"So your a girl" Misa and Tanya shouted.

"No and I don't love anyone, un" He said crossing his arms.

"Tobi answer!" Misa shouted.

"Tobi's mask does not taste like lollipops!" Tobi screamed.

"I tested that last week" Tanya said with a shrug.

"Now answer the next question!" Both girls screamed.

"I'd choose Tenten" Sasori said.

"Tobi would pick Hinata" Tobi said.

"I'd pick Ino, un" Deidara said.

"Wait we are leaf ninja!" Tanya screamed.

"Yea you don't love us!" Misa screamed with anime tears.

"OH I wanna answer the question" Tanya said.

"OK." Misa said with all sadness gone.

"Kiba because he is cute and loves dogs like me" Tanya said grinning.

"Shikamaru" Misa said blankly.

"Why" Tobi asked.

"Because he put Hidan in a flippin' hole" Misa said.

"She is very screwed up in the head, un" Deidara said.

"Next question" Sasori said. "I don't use hair die"

"Sure" Misa said sarcasticly.

"I don't" Sasori growled.

"Next question, un" Deidara said. "I say un because I do, un"

"So not an answer" Tanya and Sarah said.

"Next question" Misa said.

"No one in the akatsuki can date" Sasori said blankly.

"Itachi and Kisame might be dating, un" Deidara said.

"Tobi doesn't get it. Itachi is a boy and so is Kisame how could they date?" Tobi asked.

"Yaoi" Misa, Tanya, and Sarah said.

Sarah handed the camera to someone and came on stage. Her black her that went under her shoulder-blades with red streaks was pulled back into a ponytail. Her brown eyes showed annoyince

"Now onto the next question" Sarah said.

"This is how my eyes are" Deidara said annoyed.

"OK now for the next reveiwer!" THe three girls screamed.

_Tobi, would you like to have the Kyuubi as a pet?_

_-RK_

"Yes Tobi would" Tobi said.

Misa and Sarah looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Next question" Tanya said.

_Tobi, Do you like lolly-pops?  
>Deidara, How much time do you spend on your hair?<br>Sasori, Have you ever wanted to make Deidara into a puppet?  
>Tobi, Are you ADD like Naruto or just that weird?<em>

_BlueDarknessIceHeart_

"Tobi loves lolli-pops." Tobi said pulling one out of his cloak.

"I spend five minutes on my hair, un" Deidara said.

"That is the biggest lie ever he spends an hour on his hair" Misa said crossing her arms.

"Sasori answer the question" Shawny said.

"Yes" Saosri said.

"Tobi is not weird and Tobi doesn't have ADD" Tobi screamed jumping in the air and waving his arms.

""that's everything for today so bye see you next time. (Un)" Everyone said.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara stared as Misa failed to log onto her account.

"I swear I'm putting it in right" She said trying again.

"You are using my e-mail" Tanya pointed out.

"Shut up" Misa said typing the right e-mail in.

"Alright first questio-" Sarah stopped and stared at the reveiw.

"What is the matter?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing" Sarah said. "Lets just go to the real questions"

_are you guys going to have any others come on the show?  
>Does Deidara hold up the bathroom when he is doing his hair?<br>Does Tobi have to go to the bathroom while Deidara is doing his hair?  
>Who does Tobi like in the Akatsuki*Including the three weird girls*<br>Sasori do you ever brake your favorite puppets?  
>Deidara do you like Misa or do you want to kill her?<br>Sasori do you wanna turn anyone in the akatsuki into a puppet?  
>Sasori do you like Misa?<br>Deidara do you like Sarah?  
>Tobi do you like Tanya?<br>Deidara can I borrow a clay bird?  
>Sasori can I borrow a puppet?<br>Tobi can I borrow your mask?_

_Tobi's lil sis_

"OK Tanya reviewed" Sarah said.

"Just answer my questions" Tanya said.

"You already know that later we will have more people on" Sasori said. "And yes Deidara does hold the bathroom up."

"Tobi likes who Tobi likes" Tobi said.

"No I have never broken my favorite puppets" Sasori said.

"I want to hurt Misa" Deidara said.

"Yes" Sasori said. "I will not answer that question."

"I won't answer mine" Deidara said.

"Tobi doesn't want to answer" Tobi said.

"NO!" Deidara and Misa screamed.

"No" Sasori said.

"Tobi's masked" Tobi said.

"You guys are so mean" Tanya said.

"Next questions" Sarah said.

_I want to ask some questions.  
>1) Tobi; How old are you anyways?<br>2) Deidara; do you ever masterbate with your hands XD  
>3) Sasori; if your parents were still alive would you have ever joined the Akatsuki?<br>4) Sasori; Why would you want to kill your own grandmother? She loved and took care of you  
>I will think of more later<em>

_I Love Creepy Things_

"Tobi will not tell his age" Tobi said.

"NO!" Deidara said.

Misa and Sarah were laughing insanly.

"Yes" Sasori said. "And I don't really know"

"OK that's it for know, (UN)" They said.

**A/N: Okay guys, please send in your questions. Reveiw form or PM. I really don't mind.**


End file.
